Chloe's Prison
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: Chloe is still very shaken up from Gretchen, her mother and her own doubts... Hopefully Clark will be able to lend a shoulder to cry on...


Smallville: Chloe's prison

Smallville: Chloe's prison

Chloe breathed in shrilly, her pale fingers grasping a metal blade, the blade facing her delicate skin… Shakily her hands moved closer to her pale wrists. A look of fear in her eyes as she lowered the blade closer and closer. Chloe tried to fight the tears away, tried to accept this would take away the pain she had been feeling, ready to release. Chloe breathed in shakily and raised the blade and then lowered it onto her skin. The blade sat bluntly on her arm, not cutting but it felt cold, like ice. Like the lump in her throat and the stone that felt was weighing her heart. She inhaled a big breath in and then began to press down gently…suddenly, the door burst open in a rough motion, dim light was let through the Talon's curtains. The scent of soft hay travelled through the Talon's doorways, another stabbing pain yielded her, it pulled her to look back and see who was watching her. Who was watching poor, pathetic Chloe, she thought feeling disgusted herself. So much so she wanted to claw through her skin and rip her hair out to rid her of the emotional anxiety she was possessing.… The thunder thrashed dangerously against her windows as Chloe turned around slowly. Chloe looked up to see a startled Clark Kent standing her doorway. His wide blue eyes caught a glimmer of the blade on Chloe's skin, his eyes flashed horrified. Chloe looked at his eyes, his normally gentle sapphire eyes were clouded with emotional stress and anxiety, fixed very intensely on the blade Chloe's shaky hand was grasping.

"CHLOE," Clark spoke horrified, his heart began to beat faster and faster as she slowly pressed down a little harder, followed by strangled sobs from her open mouth that trembled.

Chloe looked up at him torn, she did not want to cause her best friend pain but she was grieving inside from something, something she could not ever begin to explain. Clark backed way slowly, frightened, that if he got any closer she would slice the blade into her skin. He was sickened that Chloe's skin was so close to such an alarming tool used for chopping meat, something used for tough substances not soft supple skin… So delicate it will perish if she does so much as move a single muscle, take a chilling breath. Clark stood dead as Chloe's chest heaved rapidly, her breathing becoming more erratic with every move, every breath, ever bone shuddering. Clark's eyes remained large; his heart began beating very fast as she panted harder. He was worried she was going to pass out, that she was going to bleed to death right in front of him. He could see crimson stains in his own mind, all over Chloe and a horrific realisation. The bubbly girl he always knew was hurting, bleeding deep inside, she was shaking fiercely and as white as a ghost.

"Chloe," he said gently, almost a whisper, he spoke as if Chloe was a small child who had fallen off the slide and had grazed her knee. As if, she couldn't cope with her own decisions. As if he loved her more than friends… Maybe that if he spoke any louder he would feel the blade cutting into his own skin, that if he breathed harder than she was, if his heart beats any faster he would lose her. He would break down and cry that she was hurting. The paining gaze between the two remained, Chloe's eyes became watery with tears and she held the blade tighter, she raised it higher and sobbed. Feeling helpless, feeling dead inside, nothing to live for. Clark's eyebrows rose quickly as he gasped horrified, his eyes opened further, his heart tied a knot, his stomach turned he lost his breath-

"CHLOE, NO!"

Clark's scenery froze, Chloe's tears froze, and he was speeding to get the blade out of her shaking grip. Clark could hear her choke filled sobs, the heart that was bleeding immensely. The tears that were hot and fast became slow and painful. He could hear a million voices as everything was silent every sob echoed as he grasped the blade and pulled it out of her frozen grip. Everything went hushed, the world stopped spinning slowly, everything was normal again… Clark glanced at the blade with terror in his eyes; Chloe looked up at him, her eyes swollen, her skin white and jittering with every sharp exhale. Her chest heaved rapidly and it hurt just to breathe, Clark felt his heart go out to her, he felt his own breathing deepen and then he could only think of one single thing- Chloe. Holding and caressing her in sweat soft kisses, soft whispers and cradle the shaking skin that was so pale and lifeless. He couldn't see anything but black white and grey… The sky was black, Chloe's skin was grey and white, she had been washed off what she used to feel only hurt, Clark's heart pulled urgently.

"Chloe,"

Chloe looked up at Clark, her mind reeling in panic, her heart aching in her chest. Beating so fast she couldn't keep up, her mind spinning uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and tried to blink the situation away, she admitted she was scared in her own mind and then the tears streamed freely. As if someone had just given her a release, so she could sob freely. Chloe let in another shaken breath, the world paused, as she exhaled she felt someone's warm hand pull her in closely, they were hesitant and so gentle as if she was being handled by a guardian angel. She breathed in the smell of freshly washed clothes and soft hay, her swollen head lay gently on Clark's blue chequered shirt. She felt warm hands comb the hair off her sweaty face as she desperately tried to catch her erratic breath. She felt a sudden pause and then felt another presence find itself into her own mind it was security.

"Chloe," Clark spoke softly as he held her in his gently grip, "It's okay, it's going to be okay,"

For the first time she could smell someone else's own scent, not her own clammy, sweaty clothes, not the sterile smell of hospital beds sprayed with disinfectant But a gentle scent, something refreshing and close not far away and alone. Being alone was terrible it was like a dank prison and Chloe couldn't take one more night alone…

Chloe sniffled and continued to sob without restraint, she mumbled as she sobbed, but Clark heard every word. He held her tightly, she could suddenly forget how cold the blade felt when she was going to press down hard, how blue her skin looked when she saw her wrists, how much her head ached when she wanted to sit up. For now she was safe in Clark's arms…


End file.
